


Secret Excursions

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Car Sex, Foreskin Play, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are secretly lovers so they tend to go for "drives" to have quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Excursions

“Hey mate you wanna go for a drive somewhere?” Harry spoke into the receiver pressed against his head waiting for the reply from his blond friend. He spoke lowly making his way out of the shared flat he had with his band mate Louis. “Uh yeah, give me ten minutes I’ll meet you downstairs. I guess we’re going somewhere...private?” the thick accent came crackling through the speaker. “Yeah” was all that was whispered and the line went dead.

Harry stuffed his iPhone into the pocket of his worn gray hoodie and made his way to the elevator to meet up with his blue eyed companion to sneak away for bruising kisses and shuddering breaths. Everyone thought that Louis and Harry were together and sometimes they even believed it themselves because they were really THAT close to each other but nothing sexual had ever happened between the two of them other than a messy blowjob or two when they were drunk and horny. And everyone thought that Niall was this ladies man who charmed the knickers off any lass he saw fit with his dyed blond hair, heart melting Irish style of speech and amazing skills on the guitar. But they were wrong. No this is how it really was when the stage lights turned off and the cameras shut down; Harry and Niall were fucking behind everyone’s back.

The curly haired boy grinned at the abundant memories of Niall sweating beneath him after a show driving into him deep still high off adrenaline from being on stage and seeing stars as he came into him. The sneaked kisses and lovebites they hid from the other boys and security only letting their make-up artists cover it if need be. Lingering touches behind closed doors and secret signals so not even Zayn, Liam, or Louis would ever suspect what those two did when they went off on their random and increasingly frequent “Harry & Nialler outings” as they called it. Coining it off to sometimes they just wanted to hang out with only each other and was believed instantly because all five boys got that way sometimes, only wanting to chill with one other boy not saying that they didn’t like the others company, but it was lovely to be one on one with another.

The elevator doors opened and his big green eyes scanned the lobby of their complex settling on a small figure staring out the window, he had ruffled blond hair that was almost brown now due to the lack of dying it, a slender frame and bright blue eyes. The younger boy slipped his larger hand into the limp one at the boys’ side making him jump with a squeak at first then relax into the soft touch. “Hey” the blond whispered looking up into the face he had spent hours upon hours mapping and kissing and touching with gentle fingers. “Hey, let’s go love.” Harry whispered back squeezing his smaller hand and leading them out into the dreary gray world with cascading rain and people rushing around to get out of the downpour. 

They made it to the large parking garage where Harry kept his prized vehicles, at 18 he already had three of his own and rented the most expensive and albeit gaudy cars he could find, but being young and rich, why not? “Which one love?” the taller boy asked. “Range Rover, ‘s my favorite.” Niall blushed and kissed their conjoined hands. And the younger boy knew why his mate wanted the largest of all vehicles and his pants tightened at the memory. They had tried to get frisky in his other two cars before in the garage and failed miserably due to the extreme lack of space to move. So the only thing that could be exchanged was blowjobs and dammit they both wanted full on sex so the Range Rover was their best bet and the sex they had in it was beautiful so both boys separated and made their way into the leather seated vehicle. Harry turned his key making the engine roar to life looking towards Niall with a small smirk, they once again twined their fingers together and the driving bloke had to take extra care only steering with one hand. 

They drove out of town about an hour meeting rolling green hills that stood out brightly against the steel gray sky. Both boys talked and snickered at the latest antics of their band mates and spoke of their upcoming tour and how soon this was going to be harder to accomplish. Harry could only squeeze his hand and kiss the top of his knuckles gently “It’ll be okay love.” he whispered. Harry turned down the familiar path that was supposed to lead to a farm that had been long since abandoned, the dirt road was overgrown with lush bushes and tall grass against a grove of dark green leafy trees. Making his way down the secret path he pulled into the little alcove that once pulled into the surrounding trees and the dark green of his truck you couldn’t see it all if you were walking or driving by. 

He put the truck in park shutting off the engine and removing his keys. The two boys eyed each other warily as they slowly took of the seat belts and removed the hoodies that were needed against the chill of the rain. With damp hair and moistened skin they brought their lips tentatively together and began a slow dance of tongues with hands clamped in hair and nails dragged down arms. Harry leaned over his lap to recline the passenger seat while Niall was nibbling on his exposed throat eliciting a deep moan from the curly haired boy. The seat fell back and he climbed atop the smaller boy and their snog became heated even more. Both boys shuffled back to sprawl on the spacious back seat helping each other remove their clothes in a frenzied manner biting each others lips and pulling down their pants.

Niall was tugging down the tented boxers of Harry and the Cheshire lad was licking the soft pink nipple of the Irishman undoing his jeans. The long leaking cock of Harry sprung forth with much needed relief as Niall’s own came out shiny and red engorged with blood. “Oh fuck Haz, god I missed you.” he whispered taking the long shaft into his mouth while Harry kneeled on the seats. He threw his head back feeling the familiar wet heat of the blond massaging his scalp and resting his hand on the bobbing head attached to his cock. Niall lapped up the drops escaping the fleshy dick inside his mouth humming obnoxiously sending vibrations all throughout his length and pushing the cock farther and farther down his throat. “Oh Ni, so good baby, so good.” he let out in a breathy groan. 

The windows began to steam as the blond boy vigorously pumped the dripping shaft with one hand and tugging on his own cock that was begging to be caressed. He sucked harder hollowing out his cheeks and gripped near the base pulling the stretchy skin along with his rough palms making Harry squirm beneath him. If the blond boy kept this up their midday excursion to their hidden world would end sooner than it began so regretfully he pushed Niall off him and pulled him up into a sloppy kiss tasting himself on the tongue that was battering his. “Wanna eat your ass baby.” he looked up into big blue eyes with wide black pupils. “Mmm please Harry.” he moaned back.

Niall moved off the sweating younger boy and got on all fours with his forehead resting against the cool glass of the window that had heavy drops of rain racing down it’s surface. He felt two massive hands rub down from his shoulders to his slender waist then over his pert bum. Harry spread the milky white cheeks of the boy in front of him showing off the small hole to his most treasured destination and licked his lips hungrily getting them slick with spit. He leaned forward to flick his expansive tongue against the tight muscle getting a squeal of delight in front of him then delved in farther licking and prodding his tongue into the hole that clenched over and over, Niall was panting and pushing back against Harry’s face pleading for more contact so he obliged straightening his tongue to finally breach the tight rim and his entire tongue conquered the small boy. Niall gasped and arched his back feeling the slickness enter him and begin to wiggle making the boy come undone as Harry rapidly licked and rubbed the inside of him. He pulled out his tongue licking stripes up and down his crack and dipping into the looser hole before slipping two long fingers inside him making Niall yell “Oh fuck Harry! Oh fuck yes!”

He slowly fingered him open brushing his prostate that made his knees weak and body tremble still licking around the hole and biting on the smooth cheeks. He pumped his hand in and out picking up speed then reached down to where the uncut cock of Niall was being ignored gripping it tightly and tugging on it letting the red head of it pop in and out of the sensitive foreskin. He curled his fingers stabbing the prostate “Harry no! Don’t-do-don’t make me cum yet!” he whined but the younger boy already had his head inbetween those slim thighs and popped the leaking cock into his mouth. It was an awkward position but it still got the job done as he sucked in the rock hard dick while still fucking him with his fingers. “Hazza...” and then it was all over. He pushed a third finger in and pressed them down the warm wall of Niall against his bundle of nerves and he felt the cock in his mouth throb and spurt out hot cum into his mouth, he swallowed the entire shaft with his nose buried in dark pubes and groaned feeling the bitter liquid lazily drizzle down his throat. He milked the boy dry slowing his fingers down to a stop and licking his cock clean as it softened in his mouth. 

He slipped his fingers out and went back to his position on the other side of the back seat and pulled his cock smearing the sticky clear liquid around its head reveling in the taste of Niall still pungent on his tongue. “I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to.” the blond turned with flushed cheeks and heaving chest. “I wanna make you cum.” So he got on his knees again swatting away Harry’s hands and took his cock in both hands licking the tip like ice cream. He got a coarse moan from the curly haired boy whose hair was now sticking to his forehead and brought the heated skin of his cock into his mouth once more. He planned on making him drip with saliva and did just that making the dick in front of him shiny with his mouth and in doing so his own cock began to harden again, Harry always had that effect on him anyway. He straddled his hips letting the cock beneath him prod and tease his hole as his own nudged Harry’s chest then he sunk down slowly making his breath catch in his throat taking it inch by inch before resting comfortably on his lap. He whimpered like a child feeling how filled he was and the pressure of Harry’s massive cock spreading him to his limits. 

The younger boy gripped his hips and hissed in ecstasy feeling his long thick cock being enveloped by immense heat and unbearable tightness. Niall started bouncing up and down with a gasp each time the pulsing member was deep within him and the Range Rover began to shake back and forth cliche like in the movies. His hands made their way into the chocolate curls and pulled him forward to kiss the boy deep and he could taste his own juices upon the rough tongue and sucked it in to clean it off him. That sensation almost had him cumming again.

Harry’s hands were placed guardingly on his waist directing him up and down his aching shaft and his tongue was being sucked hard and his lips were bruising at the onslaught of the Irish boy riding him. “So tight baby, so tight. I’m gonna cum soon. Can’t last.” he moaned into the other boys mouth. They stopped their fevered snogging and blue eyes met green as their hot breath mingled with each others, lips grazing, tasting the lust that escaped their lungs and pupils were encompassing their orbs. “Cum in me Harry, please.” he begged biting his bottom lip. Harry snapped his hips up meeting the downward fall of the smooth canal around him breathing even heavier and growling at how Niall was such a cumslut for him. The blond slammed down even harder upon the cock that was ripping him apart loving that same burn of stretch mixed with the joy of his nerves being set aflame and over stimulated and he felt the large head of his cock stab his prostate and Niall fell into orgasm clenching taut around Harry and shooting another heavy load of white cum across his chest. 

Having felt his walls clamp around him over and over and still pressing into him he couldn’t last seeing how Niall’s head threw back and he let out a loud scream of “HARRY!” and he came deep within the writhing boy on top of him gripping his abused ass and scratching deep welts into the cheeks. He bit his lip and groaned feeling how he was being milked by the boy he had done the same to earlier and his own cum was now coating his dick as the boy kept riding him. Niall slowed his movements to now gently rolling his hips feeling the still pulsing cock inside him begin to subside and he rested his forehead against the crook of the green eyed boys neck. They stayed silent, the only sounds coming from either were heavy gulps of air and small moans of ache in their exerted muscles. The Irish lad leaned back to look into the bright green eyes and kissed him chastely on his full pink lips “I’m gonna miss this.” he said between their shared space falling into arms that snaked around his back glistening with sweat. “I know love, me too.” he responded.

They didn’t speak for a while still wrapped up into each other long after both boys had come off their highs of orgasm contemplating on how if ever could they do this on tour. Just them. Just the two of them sharing something sacred and secret and special. Neither one had an answer or solution so they both enjoyed the company they cherished deeply as long as possible while the rain fell around them softly against the windows.


End file.
